1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic hair care and aftertreatment preparations adapted for the improvement of the condition or appearance of the hair, containing as an emulsifying agent a quaternary ammonium compound containing two oxyalkylated fatty alkyl groups substituted on the quaternary nitrogen atom. The cosmetic preparations according to the invention are compositions which are applied to the hair after shampooing to improve, inter alia, combability, shine, and body, and to reduce static charge, and which are then rinsed from the hair; cosmetic preparations according to the invention also include compositions which are applied to the hair to improve structure or to promote or accomplish setting, water waving, permanent waving, coloring or bleaching.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Quaternary ammonium compounds have long been used in cosmetic haircare preparations because of their substantivity and their antistatic and revitalizing properties. However, quaternary ammonium compounds substituted with a single long-chain fatty alkyl group at the quaternary nitrogen atom typically exhibit good antistatic properties but poor revitalizing effects, whereas those substituted with two long-chain fatty alkyl groups at the quaternary nitrogen atom usually have a better hair revitalizing effect, but limited emulsifying power. Accordingly, additional emulsifiers, fiers, usually nonionic, have to be used in emulsion-type compositions containing such disubstituted quaternary ammonium compounds.